


Twitch

by Writers_Muse



Series: One-Shots (And Two-Shots) ^_^ [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Acts Like Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Cat Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Cat tendencies, F/M, Kitty kisses, Miraculous Side Effects, Miraculous Tendencies, Scent Marking, can be pre or post reveal, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Muse/pseuds/Writers_Muse
Summary: Adrien finds himself acting more and more like his alter ego's namesake.





	Twitch

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien acting like a cat. That is all.
> 
> Flash written, unedited, unbeta-d, etc.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Chat Noir enjoys the many freedoms being a magical (you could even say _miraculous_) superhero gives him, even if it comes with a few odd… _tendencies_.

But he’s not ungrateful!Even if sometimes that weird little feeling niggles at the back of his brain telling him to _catch that goddamn fly already_.It’s been buzzing around the room for the last ten minutes, flitting indiscriminately from one place to the next.Suddenly, it’s heading Adrien’s way, pulling his attention in like a magnet.

It starts with a twitch, and then his two hands are slapping together with a loud, percussive _CLAP _faster than he can tell his brain to _cut that shit out_.

Too fast as well to prevent everyone in the room from turning to look at him with expressions of surprise and confusion.

_What is he doing?_

Adrien smiles sheepishly and (fighting the urge to keep his hands closed tightly lest the little insect escape) lowers his two problematic extremities toward his lap.

It’s not an easy battle, but he perseveres.

The fly escapes.

Even though he managed to muster the will to release it, though, he can’t stop himself from tracking its flight with his eyes.He begins watching it so closely, he doesn’t even notice when he stands up from his chair and climbs up on the table, crouching on his haunches and following its every movement as if mesmerized.

The lesson is officially disrupted as everyone turns their entire body around to face the sudden oddity, but Adrien doesn’t so much as notice them.There is nothing in the world then but him and that fly.

As it happens, the bug makes a path backward, heading in the direction of the two girls sitting behind him.Still unaware of anyone else’s presence, bright green eyes wide and pupils blown, Adrien hops from the top of his desk in a style very reminiscent of a leapfrog, landing loudly on Alya and Marinette’s desk.

The girl with hair like midnight yelps and startles backward, causing her desk chair to topple backward with a loud _thud_.

All at once, Adrien loses sight of the fly, but finally coming to, becomes acutely aware that not only is he sitting, perched like a cat on his classmate’s desktop, but said classmate is now in a flustered, rather ungraceful heap on the floor.

She’s looking up at him with those large, bluebell eyes, and he finds himself wanting to lean in close, breath in her scent, and rub himself all over her body.Of course, he has enough presence of mind to resist the urge, and carefully climbs off the desk.

Marinette is still confused and a bit disoriented by the episode, but is coherent enough to recognize Adrien’s hand reaching down to help her up.She stares at it for a second, then looks back up at his blushing face and blinks slowly, trying to figure out what the hell is happening.

It seems to do the trick.Adrien’s body shudders at the sight, and he does a little shimmy that isn’t unlike something she’s seen cats do when rising up from napping in a patch of sunlight.His eyes close and open slowly, and he retracts his hand before she can take it.

The next thing he knows, he’s kneeling on the floor, his face nuzzling into Marinette’s neck, and there’s a purr stuttering to life in his chest.She’s still leaning back on her elbows, and her face is bright red.There are phones all around, Chloe is shrieking, the teacher is calling out for everyone to settle down, and Adrien is considering how long Marinette will smell like him before his scent wears off.

When he pulls away enough to see her face and breathes in, he realizes Marinette’s smell has also rubbed off on him.

And she smells like strawberries and vanilla.

There’s a warm patch of the sun’s rays beaming down in the exact spot where they’re sitting.

It’s enough.

Without a single word, Adrien stretches himself out across Marinette’s lap, curls up, and surrenders to the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^_^
> 
> <3 Muse


End file.
